The Princess That Wishes She Wasn't
by ChibiChelsey
Summary: AU Princess Tomoyo, doesn't want to be, runs away from her homeland to live in England, but what happens when someone from Japan recognizes her? Sorry to all Syaoran lovers i made him seem like the bad guy.
1. Prologue

The Princess That Wishes She Wasn't.  
Prologue!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters of this story. They are all clamps! Pwease don't sue me!!  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, you should enjoy the Party." Her Mother soothed.  
  
"No Mother, I will not enjoy nor go to it!" Tomoyo Bickered.  
  
"You will at least go to the party! It is your father's tenth year ruling Japan!" Her Mother countered.  
  
"Fine I'll go down, but that's it!" Tomoyo finally gave up. Every party they had this fight. She didn't want to be in the public's eye as the Princess. She just didn't want to be princess at all.   
  
"Change into another gown. One suited for a ball, and be down there in ten minutes!" Her mother commanded her.   
  
When she entered, everyone turned their heads to her. She glanced around the room. Not lingering on a certain person.That is until she saw the blue haired boy in the corner. He looked about 10, same age as her. She just stood there staring at him until he looked at her. She quickly glanced away and went to the chair that was indicated to her by a servant. She danced for a couple songs with some princes. All were chatting about how beautiful she looked hoping to win her heart, she politely conversed with them, but her thoughts were coming back to the blue haired boy. Who was he? Was he a Prince? If so what country? She excused herself from dancing and was about to go to the azure eyed boy when SLAM!  
  
In came a boy, about 15 years of age. He had chestnut hair and eyes that matched. He dressed simple, but fancier than those around him. He walked with pride. Tomoyo knew that he wasn't a Japanese soldier. That oufit and crest was completely different than Japan's crest. His bore a Lion with a crown above it. Japan's was their flag. Finally he spoke.  
  
"King Daidouji, of Japan. I demand you surrender Japan to China this instant or else!" the boy spoke.  
  
"Who are you to speak so highly? And Or Else what?" Tomoyo's father countered.  
  
"I am the Prince Of China, Prince Syaoran. Or else I will make sure every important person's Famliy that resides in Japan will die!" He threatened.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to her father's side and hugged his leg. He looked down at her and mouthed the word "run". Tomoyo understood perfectly her mother and father often taught her what to do in case something like this would happen. "Get out as fast as you can" They always told her, but she never understand why anyone would want to take over ruling a country. In her opinion it was a hassle and a waste of a life. Tomoyo ran to her mother's side. The queen managed to get near a door.  
  
"We will never surrender to any country!" Her father finally stated.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!" The prince shouted to his men.   
  
Tomoyo and her mother ran out the door. Syaoran saw them go, but he had a bigger person to kill, The King. When Tomoyo turned her head towards the palace they had just been in.She saw people running out like they were insane. She turned her head back and silently hoped her mysterious blue haired boy got out safely.  
  
Her mother kept a firm grasp of Tomoyo's hand. She held it as if it were her only lifeline left. Tomoyo kept up with her mom for a while until her legs finally gave out. Her mom carried her then. She was almost asleep when her mother just suddenly stopped. At first Tomoyo thought they found a safe place, but when she heard a cold hard voice talk. She knew at once they were not in a safe place but right in front of Prince Syaoran.  
  
"Hello Queen Sonomi, How nice to met you here." He said in a cruel voice.  
  
"Prince, I beg of you please don't kill the girl!" Her mother begged, which was totally unlike her. Tomoyo's mother put her down. Tomoyo knew she must run from her and Prince Syaoran. She started off in a jog.   
  
Tomoyo was running now desperate to get away from the battle. When she turned her head she saw her mother's body cold and limp lying in the snow. Her mother's body was covered in blood from where the prince stabbed her.Tomoyo turned her head back in time to see Prince Syaoran's chest as she ran right in to it. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arms. It was no use she was at his mercy. She started to cry. He still held deciding what to do. Finally he knelt down to her.  
  
"P-please d-don't kill me" she said in between her sobs.  
  
"Run. run far away change your name. It would be like this never happened. Never come back to Japan. I do not wish to kill a child." He said to her and let her go. He watched her go hoping his mercy won't come back and get him killed. 


	2. 10 years later

It has been ten full years since that horrible day. Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
Tomoyo grew from a young girl to a lady. She has her long raven hair tied up in a ponytail. Her body has adjusted to the change as well making her popular with the guys, also in the process making most girls envious of those looks. Tomoyo though didn't want the looks that reminded her ever single waking moment of her past within the palace walls. All she wanted was to be a normal 20 year old lady living in another country with the name "Madison".  
  
"MADISON!!! Get down here now!!" A voice beckoned from the floor below her.  
  
"Right away Mrs. Snake." She hollered back. "oh one of these days I'm going to make her bow before me!" She mumbled to herself.   
  
Tomoyo went downstairs to Mrs. Snake's office. Mrs. Snake ran the orphanage Tomoyo lived in. Ever since Tomoyo came to her one night asking for a space to sleep in Mrs. Snake made her life a living hell. Mrs. Snake delighted in making Tomoyo's life as miserable as possible in anyway she can.  
  
"Madison it took all my sources, but I got you a job! It's in Sparshott. It's called Al's fish Shoppe. Take the left road from here and when you get to the fork in the road go right! Got it!" She said.  
  
"Yes ma'am Al's Fish Shoppe in Sparshott." She repeated.  
  
"Good! Now get going!!!!!" She said and got up and left.  
  
Tomoyo left that place only too delighted to be out the "snake's tangles" as she liked to call it. She didn't pay attention to any of the directions. Her thoughts went to the dream she had. It has been occurring all week. It was her dream of the past. While she was on the road her thought's wandered to the blue hair/ eyed boy she saw that last night she was princess. He was her only assuring thought she's had in these ten years. When she was little she had dreams about him coming on a white steed to save her from the drabs of England. Reality finally hit her when she reached a town.   
  
"This must be Sparshott." She said to know one in particular.  
  
Once Tomoyo entered the town everyone looked at her. It was the usual routine anywhere she went nowadays. The woman would all turn their heads and walk away, while the guys all stood gawking at her beauty. This time a couple of boys and Men turned their heads right away.   
  
Tomoyo walked over to one of the few who looked away from her and asked for help. That particular man yelled at her calling her a particular word she hated. He called her a wench. After that he pushed her down hard. Everyone laughed at her. Those who were gauking at her now only made fun of her. All the women were laughing at her with their high pitched snooty voices. Only one gentleman didn't laugh instead he only came over to her and helped her up. She accepted his hand. She was not used to being laughed at by a crowd of people. The only that really laughed at her so cruelly was Mrs. Snake.  
  
When she looked up to the face of the one that helped her she saw a blue eyed gentleman. She knew those eyes. It might be her knight and shining armor! When he said his name was Eli all chances were pretty much gone. The guy she hoped it was, was named Eriol. He politely answered her question with an answer that shocked her. This wasn't Sparshott at all it is Winchester. He refused for her to leave saying a young lass shouldn't walk these streets at night. He offered his house to her, and he wouldn't let her refuse. She followed him to his house as he was talking about history and it was boring. Then they reached his house one story house.  
  
"I'm sorry it is messy. I wasn't expecting company." He told her.  
  
"It's fine I'm sure it's not too messy."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking miss but what is your name and age" He asked while looking for the right key to the house.  
  
"No I don't mind. My name is Madison and I'm twenty turning twenty-one in February."  
  
"Ah, here we are the right key." He responded as if he didn't hear her.  
  
Just as Eli put the key into the door, the door opened and a young lady who looked about twenty-six or seven stepped out.  
  
"It must be cold come in you two." she motioned to the house.  
  
Both Eli and Tomoyo obliged. They walked in after her. Eli was removing his winter jacket and hat, while Tomoyo was removing her "winter" jacket if that's what you can call that piece of cloth. Tomoyo looked over at Eli. He had blue hair! The same shade as the boy she admired, but it couldn't be him. This guys name is Eli not Eriol. Eli noticed her looking at him and just got a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Miss. Madison do I have something on my face?" He asked her.  
  
"No. It's just you look like someone I once knew." she answered. Tomoyo right now found the floor more interesting than his face obviously since she was staring a hole right through it trying to conceal the blush that was taking over her face.  
  
"As do you Miss Madison. Are you Hungry? my cousin Ruby has fixed up some food."  
  
"Yes I am hungry as a matter of fact." She said looking up at him once she knew her blush was gone.  
  
They all ate in silence though Eli and Ruby exchanged glances every so often as if talking. Tomoyo was growing tired of them doing that. She was about to speak up when Ruby did instead.   
  
"I'm done are you Madison? little cuz?"She said standing up.  
  
Eli handed her his plate and Tomoyo handed her plate, but also said thank you and it was delicious. Then Eli took her out to the living room. Out there they talked. Eli wanted to know where she had been before besides England. When she replied nowhere else he had the cutest little frown on his face. When she returned his question he said only one place. Japan. He told how he lived there till he was ten. Then the King was overthrown and he moved to England. That was when she knew for sure it was her knight and shining armor.  
  
"So Eli, did you work in the palace."  
  
"No, you would have seen me Princess. Wouldn't you of?" He dropped the bomb before she could.  
  
"You are Right I would have seen you. Though I did see you that night the King was overthrown." She answered.  
  
"Aww yes the night of the ball. I would have asked you to dance, but I figured that you were having fun with those Princes" He said sitting down and motioning her to do the same.   
  
She knows that this was going to be an interesting conversation. Finally her knight has come to save her. She asked the first question.  
  
"How did you escape?"   
  
"I was one of the lucky ones I suppose. The moment I saw Prince Syaoran I knew it wasn't good news. I called on my staff. As soon as you and the Queen left I shot right in front of the King to protect him, but he told me to leave and fast not to stay but leave. I never got that. And once I got of there my first thought retreated back to you and the Queen hoping that at least one of you got out safely."  
  
"You mean you could have saved my father, but you didn't because he told you not to! Why that's ridiculous! That was your job!" She said getting angry at the thought.  
  
"Unfortunately, Even had I stayed I could not of saved his life. My powers weren't developed enough for that and surely Prince Syaoran brought his own Sorcerors." He countered looking up at her.  
  
"Could you of least saved my mother?" She said still standing and raged.  
  
"I might of been able to if I knew where you were at I followed you tracks all that night until I saw your mother's body. I picked it up and buried it. I will show you where sometime. I was exhausted by then and I knew you were a bright girl and probably got away." He responded to her attack.  
  
"Thank you for burying my mother's body I was going to, but I didn't dare return. I appreciate your offer, but I will not be returning to Japan ever." She as if that was the end of the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Princess-" he started.  
  
"No! Don't call me that! Call me Tomoyo or Madison. not Princess got it?"  
  
"Yes of course. Anyway I'm sorry you feel that way, but we can talk in the morning about it." He said standing from his chair.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about I'm not going back!"  
  
"Here let me show you to your room." he said.  
  
He took Tomoyo to what had to of been the biggest room in the house. It was furnished in blue. Everything was blue!  
  
"Here will be your room for tonight." He whispered and let her to the room.  
  
When he was in the linen closet getting out blankets and pillows he was thinking "I'm really sorry you feel that way, but I must return you as it is written in the prophecy. I wish you would come peacefully. I don't want to hurt you in any way. To me you are like a goddess." by time he finished that thought he was almost asleep on the couch. 


	3. later on that night

Hey, sorry it took me a while I was trying to update some of my other stories. Anywayz DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Clamp so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
Tomoyo was having that same nightmare except this time she screamed out for the first time since she was a child.  
  
She screamed "MOTHER!! MOTHER!! NO!!"  
  
  
  
Everybody woke up to her cries, but Eriol said he'd go talk to her for them. He also told them to go back to bed. Eriol went into Tomoyo's temporary room to see tears sliding down her face while she slept. Something pulled at his heart when he witnessed this. He glided over to her bed and decided to wake her up.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, please wake up" He whispered sweetly into her ear. Slowly she came back to reality. She looked around the room for a moment as if to figure out where she's at. When she figured that out she looked toward the kind man waiting patiently beside her.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you wake me up?" She questioned Eriol.  
  
"I should be the one asking you that." He answered her question with another question.  
  
"What do you mean? You woke me up." She responded.  
  
"Your screams are what woke me up." He responded now sitting down on her Bed.  
  
"I screamed? I was having a nightmare that's all. I'm really sorry I woke you up" She apologized to male that was looking at her with increasing worry.  
  
"You can apologize by simply telling me how long have you been having nightmares and what are they about?"  
  
"I do not wish to burden you with my worries." She wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Please Tomoyo don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you than myself." He responded.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't want-"  
  
Eriol silenced her with his lips. He kissed her very passionately. When their lips finally parted he looked at her.  
  
"Please tell me." Was all he could say. He silently hoped She wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Eriol please tell me do you love me or is it lust?" She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Eriol thought about this for a while. He knows what she wants to hear, but he wasn't sure if that's what he felt.  
  
"For once I'm not sure. I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I don't know how I feel about you."  
  
Tomoyo was struck and struck hard. She couldn't believe his last words. She was sure she heard him correctly, but she just couldn't believe it. Finally she found her voice again.  
  
"Then I will not tell you about my dream. Now if you would please leave the room the let me sleep and tomorrow I will leave never to return to your house."  
  
Eriol got up and started to leave when he turned around and looked into her eyes. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and he winced on the inside. Once again something tugged at his heart.  
  
Once he left the room and shut off her light she started to cry. She didn't stop for a good hour. She finally stopped because she fell asleep. Little did she know, but there was someone watching. This person was none other than Nakuru. She couldn't believe what she saw Eriol do and the effect of his stupid action. She decided she'd personally fix the problem with a little matchmaking. Well There it is! I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review 


End file.
